fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Azrael Benrubi
Azrael Benrubi ''Jason X'' (novel) is a character in the film Jason X, in which he is portrayed by Dov Tiefenbach. Biography A child prodigy, Azrael, in 2455, goes on a field trip to Earth from Earth II on the spaceship The Grendel along with several fellow students and ex-military grunts. Going down to Earth, which had centuries ago become a wasteland, with Lowe and several others, Azrael finds and enters the remains of the Crystal Lake Research Facility. Inside the dilapidated facility, Azrael discovers a cryo stasis device, the inside of which is the frozen serial killer Jason Voorhees. As his teammates inspect the frozen Jason, Azrael shows more interest in a nearby coffee mug, which he, upon touching, gets frozen to his hand. As Azrael begins desperately trying to remove the stuck mug from his hand, Lowe, who has yet to notice Azrael's predicament, tells him to pay attention and not to touch anything. After his fellows find another frozen body in the room, a female one, Azrael begins bashing the coffee mug still stuck to his hand against Jason's cryo stasis unit, knocking loose some ice and the frozen Jason, who topples forward and slices off Azrael's arm with his raised machete. Falling to the ground in pain, the panicking Azrael is attended to by the android Kay-Em 14, who stops his bleeding and sedates him. Returning to The Grendel, the disoriented Azrael realizes he has forgotten his severed arm, but is handed it Janessa. Taken to a medical bed by fellow student Tsunaron and grunt leader Sergeant Brodski, Azrael has his arm reattached by nano ants and is sent on his way. While playing virtual reality games with the ex-grunt Dallas in Cargo Bay 2, Azrael fails to hear The Grendel alarm sound and the subsequent announcement for everyone to meet at Lab One of the ship. Azrael and Dallas's game is interrupted when Jason kills one of the monsters they were hunting. Confused by the sudden appearance of Jason, who he believes to be part of the game, Azrael commands the game to pause, only to have his avatar sliced in two by Jason's machete. After Dallas's avatar is decapitated by Jason, he commands the game to stop. Removing himself from his virtual reality equipment, Azrael is shocked to find Jason is still present and is grabbed by him. As he is being strangled by Jason, Azrael is saved by Dallas, who opens fire on the killer. Throwing Azrael away, Jason begins to advance on Dallas, only to be jumped on by Azrael. Despite being told to get off Jason and to run by Dallas, Azrael still holds on to Jason, only to be pulled off and have his back broken over Jason's knee. With Azrael dead, Jason drops his body to the floor before killing Dallas. Azrael's body is later found by Kicker. He is Jason Voorhees' 120th victim. Appearances Films * Jason X (2001) Novels * Jason X (2005) References Category:Victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Soldiers Category:Male victims Category:Hot Guys Category:Deceased Category:Murdered characters Category:Murdered males Category:Victims Category:Characters in Jason X Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Males Category:Assassination victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased males Category:Young